


Amore da pipistrelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Un pipistrello innamorato [4]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP, bat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [PWP].Bruce ha invitato Tony ad avere un rapporto con lui in modo 'davvero insolito'.





	Amore da pipistrelli

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al P0rnFest!  
> Coppia: Wayne/Stark.  
> Prompt: Appeso al soffitto.

Amore da pipistrelli  
  
"Lex ha detto che intratterrà lui il tuo bel capitano. E darà anche un 'occhiata alla tua squadra di pazzi. Tu puoi benissimo occuparti di me" disse Wayne. Era appeso a testa in giù stretto con le gambe a uno stallattite. Il suo mantello nero ondeggiava, riverso verso il basso.  
Tony alzò il capo, si passò la mano dietro il collo.  
“Spero di ritrovare tutti gli arti di Cap attaccati al corpo. Ad Alex piace anche meno che a te” rispose.  
Si sporse sulle punte, intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena e sogghignò.  
“Ma se vi siete presi tanto disturbo ci dev'essere un motivo. O ti sentivi solo, o pensate io abbia bisogno di un break”.  
Bruce indicò un imbracatura che pendeva da un altro stallattite della bat-caverna.  
"Oggi è il caps-lockday. Bisogna darsi alla pazza gioia" spiegò.  
Tony raggiunse l'imbracatura, la sfiorò con due dita.  
“E nel vostro modo di vedere le cose una scopata a testa in giù è il modo ideale per farmi sfogare rabbia e frustrazione, ah?”.  
Rise, fece leva con le mani sollevandosi e si mise in verticale; infilò i piedi nell'imbracatura e si legò la vita con una mano, ondeggiò su e giù e piegò il capo verso Bruce.  
“E adesso, genio?”.  
Batman ghignò, ondeggiò verso di lui e gli iniziò a slacciare i pantaloni e gli sfilò la maglietta, che ricadde in basso finendo sul pavimento.  
"Adesso iniziamo ad ingegnarci" propose.  
Iniziò a sfilarsi la maschera e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"O non vuoi concedermi questo 'ballo'?" chiese.  
Tony si leccò le labbra, gli strattonò la maglietta e la gettò in terra, tastò verso l'alto toccando i pantaloni.  
“È strano anche per te, Brucie”.  
Bruce si scompigliò i capelli con una mano, si tolse gli stivali ed aiutò Tony a togliergli i pantaloni.  
Tony si arcuò in avanti, strofinò il capo contro il petto di Wayne e strinse le corde; fece leva inarcandosi maggiormente e leccò i boxer di Bruce.  
Wayne mugolò di piacere, si sporse in avanti e ridacchiò. Abbassò i boxer di Tony ed iniziò ad accarezzargli i glutei.  
Tony diede un morsetto da sopra i boxer, ridacchiò e strinse la presa delle mani sulle corde tenendo il collo teso.  
"Che fai, tocchi? Non si tocca" disse, con tono divertito.  
Le guance erano arrossate.  
Bruce mugolò al morso, guardò Tony e si leccò le labbra. Scoppiò a ridere, le sue iridi brillarono di un blu più intenso.  
Ondeggiò in avanti, afferrò le gambe di Tony e se le mise intorno alla vita, controllando con lo sguardo l'imbracatura del più giovane.  
"E poi, dopo, magari ci prendiamo anche un drink, mio imperatore" sussurrò con voce seducente.  
Tony gli fece scorrere i boxer lungo le gambe, si sfregò contro di lui e gemette poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.  
"Non era 're'?" chiese.  
Mugolò continuando a sfregiarsi, sentiva le tempie pulsare e accentuò la presa delle gambe alla vita di Wayne.  
Bruce gli mordicchiò l'orecchio, gli baciò il collo e gli leccò le spalle.  
"Quello della citazione, è un imperatore" mormorò, sentendo i capelli di Tony solleticargli la spalla.  
Con il dito una mano lo penetrò, mentre con l'altro braccio lo cinse a sé.  
Sentiva le proprie gambe dolere, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione e il sudore gli scendeva lungo il corpo segnato dalle cicatrici. Si sporse in avanti, le imbracature che gli tenevano le gambe gli arrossarono la pelle e si staccò dallo stalattite a cui era aggrappato.  
Tony gemette, gli premette le ginocchia contro i fianchi e oscillò avanti e indietro il bacino.  
"Lo so, ma di solito mi chiami 're' " mormorò, roco.  
Massaggiò le natiche di Wayne, spinse il bacino verso di lui mugolando di piacere.  
Bruce lo penetrò lentamente, lo baciò ripetutamente e rese più salda la presa sui fianchi del più giovane. Con l'altra mano gli tenne ferma la testa, avvertì un capogiro.  
"Mi sarà andato il sangue al cervello". Scherzò.  
Tony inarcò la schiena chiudendo gli occhi, fremette mordendosi il labbro e ansimò stringendogli le spalle.  
"Ed io che te lo sto lasciando fare?" mormorò.  
Bruce iniziò a penetrarlo più a fondo muovendo il bacino avanti ed indietro.  
"A te piace giocare" sussurrò roco, tra gli ansiti.  
Tony gemette ripetutamente, ansimò tenendo gli occhi chiusi e gli premette il naso sul collo.  
"Ma non venire scopato appeso al soffitto" mormorò, con tono rotto dai gemiti.  
Gli graffiò le spalle, si spinse avanti e indietro.  
Bruce lo abbracciò con entrambe le braccia e lo baciò, passando la sua lingua su quella dell'altro. Socchiuse la bocca, la sua vista si appannò.  
"Perché ... non volevi provare?" mugolò. I graffi gli pulsavano, arrossati dal sudore.  
Tony annaspò sulle labbra dell'altro, mugolò e gli morse il collo;affondò i denti venendo, lo sperma colò lungo i loro petti. Tony si scostò, la testa gli girava e vedeva appannato, si aggrappò a Bruce mugolando.  
Bruce uscì da lui, si aggrappò le imbracature ed iniziò a sciogliere le proprie. Si liberò e saltò, girò su se stesso e atterrò in piedi. Ansimò, si arrampicò lungo uno stalagmite ed iniziò a sciogliere le imbracature di Stark, prendendolo in braccio.  
"Tanto male?" chiese, liberandolo del tutto.  
Tony gli strinse le braccia al collo, strofinò il naso contro il collo di Wayne e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Sai che non è il mio stile stare sotto" sussurrò.  
Aderì a lui, sorrise.  
"Ma non ha fatto male" aggiunse.  
Bruce lo baciò, strofinando le labbra su quelle dell'altro.  
"La prossima volta, decidi tu il modo, ma da bravo pipistrello, almeno una volta dovevo farlo a testa in giù con te" mormorò.


End file.
